djwalkzzfandomcom-20200213-history
Alone
Not to be confused with Lonely. Alone is a song by Norwegian record producer and DJ Alan Walker. Incorporating uncredited vocals provided by Swedish singer Noonie Bao, it was released commercially for digital download on 2 December 2016. A second part, a collaboration with Ava Max titled "Alone, Pt. II", was released on 27 December 2019. The Music Video was filmed in Hang Sơn Đoòng or Son Doong Cave, the world's largest cave in Phong Nha - Ke Bang National Park, Quang Binh province, Vietnam. Description The song is set in common time and has a tempo of 97 beats per minute. It is written in the key of G minor with a chord progression of Gm–Eb-Bb-F. Background In a press release 2 December, Walker stated: "For me, Alone is about cohesion. A song that praises the feeling and comfort of solidarity. When I started making music it was never about to be any particular, but about creating something for others who could enjoy it with me. What I have experienced by making music and sharing it with others are stunning." Music video The release of the music video for "Alone" was published on Walker's YouTube channel on 2 December 2016. On 11 PM (London time), 15 January 2019, it reached 1 billion views. The music video explores themes of being alone yet quickly evolves into what seems to be a group effort by Walkers to meet up. Most of the video was filmed in Norway, focusing on Walker's home town Bergen, and included panoramic shots of nearby tourist attractions such as Ulriken and Trolltunga in Odda. Some parts were also filmed at prominent locations in Europe, including Berlin, London and Paris. In connection with the release of his third official single, he recorded the music video at Ulriken mountain in mid-October. For that, he sought and used over 100 Bergen-citizens to supernumerary roles in the production, which was made by the Swedish production company Bror Bror. Alone (Restrung) On 10 February 2017, Alan Walker published an acoustic version of "Alone", called "Alone (Restrung)", exactly one year after he published "Faded (Restrung)". The music video to "Restrung" was released 16 February. Lyrics Lost in your mind I wanna know Am I losing my mind Never let me go If this night is not forever At least we are together I know I'm not alone I know I'm not alone Anywhere, whenever Apart, but still together I know I'm not alone I know I'm not alone I know I'm not alone I know I'm not alone Unconscious mind I'm wide awake Wanna feel one last time Take my pain away If this night is not forever At least we are together I know I'm not alone I know I'm not alone Anywhere, whenever Apart, but still together I know I'm not alone I know I'm not alone I know I'm not alone I know I'm not alone I'm not alone I'm not alone I'm not alone I know I'm not alone I'm not alone I'm not alone I'm not alone I know I'm not alone Poll Do you like Alone? Yes No Video Category:Different World Category:Singles Category:Songs Category:Videos Category:Vocal